


Подвешенные

by EliLynch



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Разные страны, все та же любовь.





	Подвешенные

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящалось новой прическе Тимми, сделанной по случаю съемок Короля

_Только враги говорят друг другу правду. Друзья и возлюбленные, запутавшись в паутине взаимного долга, врут бесконечно (с)_

Им напоминают друг о друге, напоминают целенаправленно, а может, и случайно. Да только в в случайности они давно не верят.

Тимми переминается с ноги на ногу, пытаясь найти хоть одно маленькое место в пространстве, где брусчатка не обжигает огнем.  
На этот раз не придется врать в комментариях к фильму, его обуви поблизости действительно нет. Историческая достоверность соблюдена, а актер может и дорогими кремами свои пострадавшие ступни помазать, когда вернется в отель. Эх, вздыхает Тимми. Будь Арми рядом, он, пожалуй, рискнул бы снова встать на большие лапищи партнера и прижаться ближе к нему, несмотря на жару. Если накрыться с головой (чертовой) меховой мантией, из-за которой он сейчас обливается потом, то можно устроить секретный поцелуй. _Прибегал ли к этой хитрости сам Генрих Пятый?_  
Неважно. Арми все равно рядом нет.

В Нью-Йорке тоже стоит жара, далеко не только полуночная. Каждый вечер благодарные фанаты «Назови меня своим именем» несут Арми на подпись персики. Смешно, ведь это Тимми, а не он, боялся, что до старости придется ставить на персиках автографы. Каждый раз, как Арми берет в руки оранжевато-желтый плод и ощущает под пальцами знакомую мягкую шелковистость, его перебрасывает обратно в итальянское лето. Но это не более чем дешевая кратковременная симуляция. Не успевает Арми толком вспомнить что-то из тогдашних счастливых мгновений, как его перекидывает обратно. Несмотря на все новые достижения, настоящее по-прежнему проигрывает прошлому. Иногда ему хочется запустить персиком в очередного безликого фаната и закричать:  
— Прекратите напоминать, что я все просрал!  
Но вместо этого он следует заветам пингвинам из мультфильма «Мадагаскар». Улыбается и машет, машет и улыбается. Позволяет делать с собой селфи и задавливает, глушит в себе крик, который постоянно звучит в глубине души, словно идет со дна колодца, куда он сам себя и уронил.

Его жена знакома с новой партнершей Тимми по съемкам (будь прокляты шутки про подходящую невесту). Он сам меряет шагами улицы, где Тимми жил совсем недавно. Приходит с банкой пива под окна его прежнего дома и некоторое время смотрит на свет в квартире, теперь принадлежащей другим людям. Если сильно постараться, то можно поверить, что он возвращается домой после тяжелого трудового дня и совсем скоро, поднявшись на лифте, окажется в объятиях любящего человека. И плевать, что потолок в этой квартирке такой низкий, что он все время бился об него головой.

Тимми говорит о сиквеле в интервью какому-то русскому изданию. Арми говорит о сиквеле в эфире очередного выпуска вечернего шоу, где выступает в качестве приглашенного гостя. Лука твердит о сиквеле им обоим, и глаза его по-прежнему светятся энтузиазмом. Арми выкраивает один летний вечер, чтобы поужинать с ним, и после нескольких часов, проведенных в компании Луки, ему начинает казаться, что именно Лука и верит в хэппи-энд больше всех прочих участников затянувшейся драмедии. Вместе взятых.

В данный момент сюжет драмедии повис в воздухе. Словно Мирозданию надоело играться с нитями их судеб, поэтому те, переплетенные как попало, оказались брошены на пол, где и поныне покрываются пылью. И кто в этом виноват, скажите на милость? Кто слишком долго тянул с принятием решения и до сих пор продолжает сидеть на медленно расползающихся в разные стороны стульях, расположенных прямиком над пропастью? Арми знает, что наказание заслуженное.

Можно было сколько угодно шутить про схожесть их поступков с действиями придурковатых персонажей из «Даров Волхвов», но легче от этого не становилось. Тимми находился в процессе заключения сделки о покупке дома в Л.А. в то же самое время, как Арми дал согласие на участие в бродвейской постановке, рассчитывая встречаться с Тимми каждый день после репетиций. А вскоре после того, как они рассказали друг другу о подготовленных сюрпризах, Тимми и вовсе решили сделать английским королем и, недолго думая, увезли на съемки в Великобританию. Пост-ирония, что ты делаешь, прекрати.

Арми скучал по Тимоти-юному-номинанту-на-Оскар, но еще больше он тосковал из-за исчезновения никому не известного Тимоти Шаламэ, коренного жителя Нью-Йорка с нездоровой склонностью к рэпу, с которым еще недавно можно было пройтись до ближайшего уличного ларька с пиццей, не опасаясь, что на следующий день увидишь во всех газетах ваши совместные фотографии, сопровожденные провокационными заголовками.  
Что-то меняется, а что-то уходит безвозвратно, оставляя с мыслью: «я недостаточно ценил все это».  
Извини, приятель, теперь твоя принцесса в другом замке. В инстаграме можешь поглядеть, какой он красивый. Туристы ставят высокие оценки. А еще мы обстригли ее локоны, чтобы ты не смог взобраться по ним в ее светлицу. Не доведется тебе больше запускать пальцы в густые темные кудри во время поцелуев или ласково перебирать пряди ее волос, пока она сидит у твоих ног.

Когда Тимми позвонил ему сразу после нападения парикмахеров со съемочной площадки, голос его звучал очень расстроенно. Он сидел в гостиничном номере с одеялом на голове, и Арми пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы уговорить его продемонстрировать новую стрижку.  
…А потом — чтобы удержаться от возмущенных возгласов. Ну да, они с Тимми актеры и такова уж их нелегкая доля: менять образ в зависимости от полученной роли, подстригаться или отращивать волосы по пояс, худеть или набирать вес. Об этом приятно бывает повздыхать вдвоем (Тимми часто приводил в пример Кристиана Бейла, пугающе исхудавшего для роли в «Машинисте»), но одно дело разговоры, а другое — своими глазами видеть, как портят внешность твоего близкого человека лишь потому, что большим боссам из Голливуда пришло в голову, что надо бы соблюсти историческую достоверность. Ох уж эта избирательная достоверность, никогда не добиравшаяся до косметики на лицах актрис и их идеально побритых ног.

Обновленный Тимми кажется Арми особенно беззащитным. Короткая стрижка обнажила его слегка оттопыренные уши и тонкую шею, покрытую бисеринками родинок. Некоторые из этих родинок, расположенных в нижней части затылка, раньше мог видеть только Арми, а теперь они оказались выставлены на всеобщее обозрение.  
— Ужасно, да? — вздохнул Тимми и снова потянулся за одеялом.  
— Нет-нет, — поспешно затараторил Арми, — все в порядке. Непривычно, да, но не плохо. Зато… доступ к шее теперь открыт. И восстание твоих волос наконец-то успешно подавлено. Они бы больше не смогли лезть мне в лицо посреди ночи.  
— Это точно. — Тимми неуверенно улыбнулся. — И они смешно пушистятся без кондиционера. Еще увидишь.  
— Ты же пришлешь мне из-за океана локон в медальоне?  
— О Боже. Нет, прости, мне не пришло это в голову. Боюсь, что уборщица уже выкинула все мои благородные локоны.  
— Черт. Как же мне теперь выходить на битвы с драконами-критиками. Сир, вы совсем не думаете о вашем бедном верном рыцаре!  
Тимми состроил виноватую мордашку.  
— Простите, благородный сэр рыцарь. Я найду способ рассчитаться с вами, как только разберусь с войной, а то сейчас у меня немного аврал.  
После этого он сделал паузу и спросил уже без наигранной веселости:  
— Так значит, ты будешь любить меня и с горшком на голове?

Вот оно — самое главное. Они не говорят о любви слишком часто, чтобы признания не утратили своей изначальной силы, но время от времени тянут за нити, проверяя их прочность.  
Арми ответил не сразу. Не потому, что хотел заставить Тимми понервничать. Он пытался понять, как Тимми воспримет его слова. Не будет ли это перебором.

— Конечно, — сказал он мягко. — Я буду любить тебя с горшком и обритым налысо, с волосами до пояса, с дредами и в цветастых париках. Я люблю тебя, когда ты рядом, и продолжал бы любить тебя, останься ты насовсем в Англии ( _не смей этого делать_ ). Живи мы по соседству и будь ровесниками, я бы влюбился в тебя еще в детстве. Мы останемся вместе в печали и в радости, в здравии и в болезни. И не думай, что сейчас я скажу «пока смерть не разлучит нас». В следующей жизни я от тебя тоже не отстану. Как и в той, что последует за ней.  
Воцарилось молчание.  
 _Черт, это все-таки было слишком похоже на свадебную клятву. Не те ассоциации вызвало._

Арми с Тимми много раз разговаривали по ночам, лежа каждый в своей постели, и разговоры эти длились вплоть до момента, как Тимми начинало клонить в сон, поэтому беседы нередко заканчивались любованиями Арми на огромный нос или губы, после того как телефон падал спящему Тимми на лицо. Арми не возражал. Любая часть Тимми выглядела прекрасно, даже в многократно увеличенном масштабе.  
Но сейчас он не видел носа или губ собеседника. Тимми отложил телефон в сторону, и Арми мог разглядеть только одеяло да кусок потолка, а не слышал ничего вообще.  
— Эй? — осторожно окликнул он. — Я переборщил с ванильностью?  
— Нет, — ответил Тимми тихим сдавленным голосом и, кажется, всхлипнул. — Просто мне здесь очень одиноко. И когда ты говоришь что-то настолько милое, желание прикоснуться к тебе становится совсем нестерпимым.  
— До сентября осталось не так много времени… — начал Арми утешительную речь, но тут же понял, что продолжать ее не стоит. «До сентября осталось не так много времени, мы успеем пару раз пересечься в НЙ, прежде чем спектакли с моим участием прекратятся и я поеду домой, к жене и детям». Безумно вдохновляюще.  
Бывают моменты, когда молчание звучит красноречивее любых слов, и этот как раз относился к их числу.  
Какой-нибудь другой Арми Хаммер из параллельной вселенной сказал бы, что немедленно бросит все дела и примчится в Англию, чтобы сцеловать слезы с бледных щек своего возлюбленного. Другой.  
А в этой вселенной его по-прежнему страшит перспектива развода и он надеется, что ситуация как-то разрулится сама собой. Что он окончательно достанет Элизабет, она подаст на развод, и тогда он останется в глазах общественности глупым бывшим мужем, но не бывшим мужем-мудаком, бросившим жену с маленькими детьми ради партнера по съемкам.  
К чести Тимми стоило отметить, что он никогда не просил ничего подобного. Парень, о котором мечтала как минимум половина планеты, продолжал упорно хранить верность женатому человеку.  
— Я тоже безумно скучаю по тебе, — мягко сказал Арми и добавил, стремясь как можно скорее вернуть их обоих из зоны серой морали в комфортные эмоциональные условия:  
— Рассказать тебе, как меня недавно заставили плевать на пол в театре?  
Следующий всхлип Тимми больше походил на смешок.  
— О нет. Я же тебя предупреждал, какие суеверия есть в театре, а ты опять что-то нарушил.  
— Да-да. Дырявая моя голова.

В итоге они снова, как и всегда, до последнего цеплялись за пустячную беседу. Нити, пусть и перепутанные, держали крепко.

Пару недель спустя после этого разговора Тимми набрал номер Арми и начал разговор с фразы:  
— Будешь ли ты любить меня верхом на огромном черве? — сопровожденной слегка истеричным смехом.

Арми, возвращавшийся в отель после очередного спектакля, бросил тоскливый взгляд в сторону Центрального парка, где, возможно, до сих пор бродили тени двух непопулярных актеров, полностью поглощенных друг другом.

Добровольное заточение заточением не считается.  
 _Да. Я буду._


End file.
